Pokémon XY&Z: BREAKthrough
by PurimPopoie
Summary: A meeting that should never have happened... when travelers from outside the normal flow of time appear, Ash and his friends are pulled into a struggle they should never have entered. Who are these mysterious people? And what is this mysterious new form of Evolution - BREAK Evolution? And how will this conflict affect our heroes? The answers may surprise you. Contains Amourshipping


**Hello there! And here's the last bit for Amourshipping Week! I did mention that I was going to BREAK the pattern, right?**

 **Welcome to BREAKthrough, a full-length story that will lead into (I hope!) many more stories to follow! This is only the first chapter, but I did my best and I worked with so many other people to make this as best as I could! With a theme of "Family" in mind, I wrote out this chapter. Unlike my last full-length effort, I won't have a regular update schedule, but I'll strive to update pretty often. Please bear with me. For a final note, this story takes place just after Ash wins his eigth Kalos Gym Badge, if you're curious, so the events of the series up to and including this episode ( _"Breaking the Ice!"_ / _"Satoshi Gekkouga VS Mega Yukinooh! The Giant Water Shuriken Triggers!"_ ) are background to this story.**

 **All that said, please enjoy this story! Whether you're reading this when it's new, or coming in after I've already finished all of it, I welcome you! Now, let the adventure begin!**

* * *

 **Pokémon XY &Z**

 **BREAKthrough**

 **Chapter 1: A to Z! Enter Alex and Zerelda!**

The lab was in shambles. Several of the larger machines were smashed to bits, metal shrapnel scattered across the floor. Most of the smaller ones were at least knocked over, if not shattered. If the power hadn't been cut from them, the sparks from the torn-out wires would still be lighting up the room's dark corners. The room was patterned with scorch marks from attacks and broken machinery caught in the middle of the battle as collateral damage, but at the moment, the only source of light in the lab was the machine the boy stood on, a circular pad affixed to many complicated machines. The boy stood rigid for a moment, pulling at his red jacket. He felt the Poké Balls on his belt. All five were still there. He swallowed as the girl in the room was putting the finishing touches on the preparations.

He looked at her there, sky-blue eyes unseen due to her glasses reflecting the glare of the computer screen, tapping away at the console, trying to factor in every possible variable before she sent the Pokémon Trainer standing there on his way. He couldn't help but admire the way she wore her lab coat, hugging her curves nicely, even though her laboratory itself had seen much better days. There was something in her confidence that made him relax, somewhat.

"Alex, are you sure you want to do this?" her voice echoed through the metal room.

Alex ran a hand through his well-coiffed black hair. To be honest, he had broken out in a nervous sweat. Not that he'd ever admit it, least of all in front of her. "I've got no choice, do I, Aurore? Someone has to go through to bring her back, and you have to manage the machine from this side."

Aurore gave Alex a sympathetic look. "I could always ask Father to-"

"No, not one second more," Alex said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I don't want to get any more people involved than already are." He looked into Aurore's blue eyes. "She's my responsibility, and the last thing I need is to be called an irresponsible brother."

"Frankly, it is your irresponsibility that let her wander around in here and step onto my Telepod…" she said, glaring through her glasses. "But I _suppose_ a lecture can wait, all things considered. Are you ready?"

Swallowing his fear once more, he nodded. "Yeah, I am. You sure I'll be close by?"

Aurore tapped a few buttons on the console nearby that ran her Telepod. "You should be, but who knows what's happened there since she arrived. Be careful, and try not to break anything for once."

Alex sighed. "Yes, Aurore. You've got it. Now, let's go!"

Aurore tapped a few buttons and flipped a switch, and the Telepod sprung to life. Electricity crackled all along its sides, before a blue portal opened up in the air behind Alex. He gave Aurore a wink and a thumbs up before jumping into the portal, which then closed behind him.

"Good luck, Alex."

* * *

 _Pocket Monsters! In short, they're Pokémon! Those creatures found all over the planet, living in places both known and unexplored, fill the world with a sense of magic and majesty. How many Pokémon are there, you ask? You'd never believe me if I told you! How many waves are there upon the ocean? How many drops of rain in a spring shower? Even if you added both together, Pokémon would outnumber them, still!_

 _But where do Pokémon come from? Why, from other Pokémon, of course! Pokémon have parents just like you and I do, and their parents are Pokémon just like them. Pokémon pass down their hopes and dreams to their children, and those children go off looking for their own dreams, which will be passed down to their own children. In this way, every generation is connected to each other. It's the same with people, too! In fact, I think I know a few people who are carrying their own dreams with them right now!_

* * *

It was another bright, beautiful day in the Kalos Region, and our heroes had never felt better about their journey. None _could_ be more excited than Pallet Town's favorite son, our very own Ash Ketchum. He had finally earned the eight Kalos Gym Badges he needed to enter the Kalos League, and the rest of our heroes were excited to see him in action.

"I'm so psyched!" he said, thrusting a fist into the air. "There's gonna be so many strong Pokémon and trainers there, I can't wait to go!" His brown eyes sparkled in the sunlight. His partner, Pikachu, joined in his trainer's jubilation.

"Typical Ash," Clemont sighed, but with a smile on his face that reached the sky-blue eyes behind his glasses. "But I guess I'd love to see some amazing battles, too. It'll be a good chance to study the tactics of some of the highest-level trainers in Kalos."

"How much longer until we get to Lumiose City, Serena?" Bonnie asked, leaning over towards Serena, who was furiously tapping at an app on the screen of her pocket-sized electronic guide book.

Serena took a few quick steps to the front of the group before showing off the map to everyone, causing them to pause in their tracks. "We're not that far at all!" she beamed. "We should be there by the end of the day, assuming we don't end up in any trouble!"

Ash jumped for joy. "Awesome! I'm so ready to enter the Kalos League, aren't you, buddy?" Ash asked, turning to his shoulder-bound partner.

"Pika, Pikachu!"

As the group continued walking, the ground under their feet began to shake and shudder. While Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie looked confused, Serena stood up straight. "This is…" she said, pausing as she recalled the sensation before turning to her friends. "There's a Rhyhorn right on its way here!"

Ash and the others looked at her. "A Rhyhorn?" Bonnie asked. "Why would it be running around out here?"

Serena's face went very quickly through several emotions before settling on a sort of nervous smile that left her eye twitching. "W-Well, Bonnie, you might not know but Rhyhorn have this thing-"

"LOOK OUT!"

It was Ash who interrupted, tackling Serena out of the way as a charging Rhyhorn ran on by, with rider clad in red Rhyhorn riding suit on his back. Clemont, likewise, leapt out of the way and used his trusty Aipom Arm attached to his backpack to grab the back of his little sister Bonnie, pulling her to safety.

The four of them watched the Rhyhorn as it ground to a halt, digging his hooves into the dirt. "Oh my gosh…" the rider muttered. "Sorry about that! You guys alright? I lost control of my Rhyhorn for a second there…"

"We're fine!" Ash said, waving with a smile as he stood. He gave a blushing Serena a hand up, but paid the girl little mind as the rider walked his Rhyhorn closer.

The rider stopped and slid off his Rhyhorn, before taking off his helmet and safety goggles. Though his black hair was matted to the helmet, a quick run of his hand through it seemed to make it perfectly fashioned. His brown eyes quickly surveyed the group, lingering on the trainer who called out to him. "Th-that's good," he said, stammering a bit. "Again, I'm really sorry about that. I was rushing, and I guess I let my grip ease up the tiniest bit too much…"

"What's wrong?" Clemont was the one to pose the question as Bonnie approached the Rhyhorn, raising her hand to give him a gentle petting.

"I-uh… I don't know if I should really involve you…" the boy said. He looked away, trying not to make eye contact.

Serena looked him up and down. He couldn't be any older than anyone else in the group. His black hair and brown eyes looked very familiar, but she couldn't place them anywhere.

Ash, however, volunteered for everyone else. "Well, if you're in trouble, maybe we can help? It's not like you're doin' anything bad, right?"

"Oh, no," the rider responded. "Not anything bad. I'm just trying to find my little sister. We got separated, and we're really needed back home. So I've just been looking for her."

Clemont nodded. "I understand how slippery a little sister can be. I'd be glad to help."

"Hey!" Bonnie looked back at her brother from petting the Rhyhorn. "I'm not slippery!"

Ash and the others chuckled at the back and forth before he turned back to the rider. "Well, how about it? Can we help?"

He looked at Ash in the eye for a moment, searching for something. Ash stared back with a smile on his face, but he saw something in the rider's eyes. A determination he rarely saw in others.

"…It'd be great if you could help, A-Ash," the rider said, stumbling over the boy's name, "but I really think I should do this by myself."

Ash frowned, furrowing his eyebrows. "Wait, how do you know my name?"

The rider swallowed hard, quickly considering his next words. "I've heard a lot about you," he said, his eyes breaking contact with Ash's. "You may not realize it, but you're pretty famous."

"Of course he is!" Bonnie cheered. "He's been on TV and everything! He even jumped off Prism Tower to save Pikachu."

"Well, yeah," Ash said, "but they didn't exactly ask for my name, right buddy?" Ash looked at his partner, who was transfixed by the black-haired stranger. The boy and the Pokémon locked eyes in silence for a moment, as if something unstated was coming between them. "Pikachu? What's up?"

Pikachu shook his head before looking back at Alex. "Pika pika…" he muttered to himself, feeling dazed.

Serena stepped between the two boys as they stared at Pikachu. "Why don't we go onto introductions?" She turned to the rider and gave him a smile. "If you already know Ash, then I'll start. My name's Serena. It's nice to meet you."

"And I'm Clemont," the inventor said, stepping closer.

"And I'm Bonnie!" the young girl said. She held up her pochette. "And these are Dedenne and… Squishy?"

While the Antenna Pokémon was cheerfully greeting the boy, Squishy was nowhere to be seen. Bonnie tried to reach into the pocket where it usually slept, but she was forced back by an angry "Wololo" as if it didn't want to be disturbed.

"Hey!" Bonnie chastised it, "Don't be rude!"

Looking at all the friendly faces gathered, the boy's sterner demeanor faded. "Well… my name's Alex," he said, reaching a hand towards Ash. "I'm sort of a Rhyhorn Racer. I'm… really honored to have your help."

Ash took his hand and shook it. "The honor's mine!" he said with a grin.

* * *

The cage rattled every time she hit it. And with each rattle, it scooted across the ground towards the other, smaller cage. "Don't worry, Eevee," she whispered. "I'll get you out of there…" She hit it once again, rattling it just a few centimeters closer to her Pokémon. "Almost there…"

She was thrown off her feet by her cage getting picked up. Her hands gripped the sides of the cage, her hiking boots finding purchase on the bottom. The blue-haired man gave her a sympathetic look. "My sincerest apologies, but we can't exactly let you escape, you know."

"James?" Another voice echoed through the clearing in the forest. "Is that twerp still wracking about?"

James set down the cage, causing the girl to bounce within it. "She's very active for a twerpette her age," he said. "Most of the twerps in this age bracket are more bark than bite…"

"I still don't get why we captured this kid!" Meowth fumed. "How is this random girl gonna get us closer to Pikachu?"

"Don't ask so many questions!" A young voice rang out, this time across the clearing. She sat next to the other member of Team Rocket, gushing over her long hair just before the outburst. "I know what's best, and that's keeping that Twerpette and her Eevee locked up!"

The girl in the cage shook her bars again. "Zerelda, you don't know what you're doing!" she shouted. "You can't keep me here!"

Zerelda stood up, a grin on her face as she approached the cage, sneakers brushing through the tall grass. Her snapback with a yellow bill was backwards on her head, and she wore an open purple jacket with a black tube-top underneath. Her green eyes flashed brightly as she crouched down, her braided mauve ponytail dangling down her back. "C'mon, Gracie, chill out," she whispered. "This is just a game, right?"

"It is _not_ a game!" Gracie fired back, adjusting the blue jacket she wore, it's short, white cap sleeves rolled up even further, to the shoulders. The jacket was open, as well, exposing her black t-shirt to the elements. "I can't stay here, Zee, 'cause if I do, he's gonna get away!"

"Blah blah," Zerelda rolled her eyes. "You're just playing the part of a captive really well. Don't worry, I'm sure someone will come save you, soon…" With a dark giggle, she stood again and returned towards Jessie.

"Zerelda!" Gracie called out, shaking the cage. "ZERELDA!"

* * *

Meanwhile, above them all, a red flying Pokémon returned darted off into the sky.

"So her name's Gracie, right?" Ash asked, repeating the exposition Alex had just finished giving them.

Alex nodded as the group of five humans, and a motley crew of Pokémon, walked down the forest path. Every one of them was looking around for signs of the small, brown-haired girl Alex had described to them. Ash's Noivern, Hawlucha, and Talonflame were out in full force, scouring the area, and Clemont's Luxray was using its Gleam Eyes characteristic to see through the trees and rocks in the area, searching for this girl.

"She's a little rambunctious, but she's got a lot of heart. They say she really takes after our Dad. We weren't even supposed to come-" he paused for a moment to consider his words. "-this way, but something really strange must have happened. So here I am."

Clemont nodded, smiling. "It's alright, Alex. We'll find your sister!"

"Right. Thank you," he said, giving Clemont a polite bow.

Serena approached Alex, looking at his suit curiously. "So are you a Rhyhorn Racer? Usually people can't stop their Rhyhorn so suddenly like that…"

"In my defense, I didn't expect Rhyhorn to just bolt off," he said shyly putting his hands behind his head. "But we understand each other, so I was able to calm him down."

Bonnie grinned. "Oh, I know! I bet Rhyhorn sensed Serena was nearby! Serena's got a special way with Rhyhorn! They all just love her to bits!"

Serena sighed with a smile. "Well, it's just how they like to play, right? It's harder to work with a Pokémon if they don't like you."

"'Playing with your Pokémon is very important to building trust with them'," Alex said, a finger in the air. "That's what my Mom would tell me, anyway."

She smiled. "I'm sure she's really proud of you, and Rhyhorn must really trust you, too."

Alex blushed at Serena's unexpected praise. "I-uh, thank you very much. I'm actually not _just_ a Rhyhorn Racer. I race all sorts of Pokémon. Rhyhorn is just my land travel Pokémon. I'd introduce you to all my partners, but we are kind of looking for my sister right now…"

As if on cue, a loud "FLAME!" rang out over the trees, and the Scorching Pokémon quickly turned over to mute her momentum, hovering overhead while flapping her wings. "Talonflame!"

"Talonflame!" Ash cheered. "Did you see them?"

"Flame! Flame!"

Ash looked to Alex, pumping his fist. "See? What'd I tell ya? We'll have Gracie back by lunch time!"

"Thank you," Alex nodded, smiling. "Let's follow her and see!"

The group nodded and began following after Talonflame through the trees. However, Bonnie hung back for a moment with a frown on her face before trailing behind them.

* * *

"So Jimmy," Meowth said, sitting cross-legged with his teammate, "give it to me straight. Why are we listening to that twerpy girl again?"

James looked over his shoulder at the girl they ran into named Zerelda, who was currently braiding Jessie's hair to look like her own princess braid. He sighed. "I haven't a clue, old chum. It just feels like she's already in charge of us."

Meowth looked at the girl closer. "Y'know, she does kinda look like Jessie, doesn't she?"

James blinked a few times, as if he had never considered the idea before. "Now that you mention it," he said, putting a gloved hand to his chin, "they do seem like they're cut from the same cloth."

"James! Meowth!" Jessie barked. "Go get some water for myself and the fair Zerelda here!"

The two males stood obediently, sighing. "Your wish is our command…"

Zerelda clasped her hands together. "You're so good at ordering people around! Just like my Mom with her servants!"

Jessie shrugged, extending her hand out. "Well, you have great taste in female role models. Your mother sounds like an astounding woman," she said with a sharp grin.

"Oh, I want to remember this day forever!" Zerelda gushed. She took a tablet out of her backpack and held it up so that the camera was facing her and Jessie. "Selfie time!" The two girls winked at the camera, flashing a peace sign as the shutter snapped and the picture was saved. "I'm totally making this my home screen! Everyone at home's gonna flip!"

"Team Rocket!"

Everyone in the clearing paused as the cheerful atmosphere was broken up by the appearance of Ash Ketchum and the rest of his friends. "The Twerps!"

"Alex!" Gracie cried out, shaking her cage. "When'd you get here?"

"It's a long story…" he laughed, putting his hand behind his head.

"If it's a story you want, then prepare for trouble!" Jessie stood, striking a pose.

"In that case, let's make it double!" James said, appearing next to her almost out of thin air. He handed her and Zerelda each a paper cup of water, and the two ladies quaffed them down before they continued.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people from within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, tha-"

"That's right!" While Team Rocket gave their motto like normal, Zerelda jumped in, interrupting Meowth and inserting herself into it.

"W-Wobba…"

Alex face palmed. "Zee, what are you doing?! Don't you realize what's going on here?"

Zerelda waved him off dismissively. "C'mon, don't be a wet blanket like she is, Lexie. This is all just for fun, right?"

Ash glared, stepping forward. "You have a girl in a cage and you think this is fun?!"

"Pika!"

Gracie took notice of Ash and Pikachu as they came to the forefront.

"Team Rocket! Let Alex's sister outta there right now!"

Jessie smirked. "Alright, but only if you give us Pikachu~!" she teased in a singsong voice.

"No way!" Ash fired back.

"Then we'll just have to take Pikachu ourselves, won't we Gourgeist?" the Rocket said, tossing her Poké Ball forward and sending out her Pumpkin Pokémon.

"Inkay and I will assist on this heist!" James added, sending out his own Psychic-and-Dark-Type.

"Hey, three in makes it thrice as nice!" Zerelda added, tossing her own black, glittery Luxury Ball out. From the golden flash of light came a tall Grass-and-Poison-Type Pokémon. "Rose…"

"Team Rocket's friend has a new Pokémon!" Serena gasped as she quickly scrambled to grab her Pokédex. She pointed it at the newcomer.

The Pokédex flashed for a moment, and it brought up the Pokémon onscreen. "Roserade, the Bouquet Pokémon. Luring prey with a sweet scent, it uses poison whips on its arms to poison, bind, and finish off the prey."

"New friend or not, we're not gonna let'm get away with this, are we buddy?" Ash called out. Pikachu nodded and jumped off his shoulder and into battle.

"I've got your back, Ash!" Clemont called out. "Luxray, let's go!" The Lumiose Gym Leader gestured forward, and the Electric-Type Pokémon came out from behind him, having been watching the proceedings while they searched for Gracie.

Alex took a Poké Ball off his belt and tossed it forward. "Venusaur, I choose you!" The Poké Ball snapped open, and Alex's Seed Pokémon appeared with a mighty roar. When everyone looked at him, he shrugged and ran his hand through his hair. "What? You expected me to let you guys do this alone?"

"Mean ol' Lexie, trying to ruin my fun," Zerelda fumed. "Let's beat these guys up!"

Jessie grinned. "You're a girl after my own heart, Zee. Now let's trounce some twerps!"

"Gladly! Roserade, use Magical Leaf!"

"Luxray, use Swift!"

"Inkay, use Psybeam!"

"Venusaur, use Vine Whip!"

"Gourgeist, use Seed Bomb!"

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

All of the attacks were fired at once from each Pokémon, and they all collided in the middle, causing a huge explosion. Venusaur quickly retracted his vines from the blast, but the explosion appeared to push Team Rocket and Zerelda's Pokémon back further than Ash, Clemont, and Alex's.

While the battle came underway, Serena and Bonnie snuck around to the cage that contained Gracie. The little girl almost didn't even notice them approach, her eyes were so transfixed on the battle.

"Don't worry, we're here to help," Serena whispered.

Gracie gasped when she heard the voice, and she turned to the Performer. "Y-You're…?"

"It's okay! We'll get you out of there!" Bonnie cheered.

"Not on my watch ya don't!" Meowth shouted, leaping into the fray. He stood on the cage, claws bared at the two girls.

"Dedenne, use Nuzzle!"

At Bonnie's command, Dedenne leapt from the pochette. He rubbed his cheeks, causing sparks to erupt from his body as he sailed towards the Scratch Cat Pokémon, Meowth, caught off guard by the quick counter attack, was hit, and the electricity coursed through him, causing him to stumble back, paralyzed.

"I lost so fast, I'm a little shocked…"

Serena, meanwhile, had sent out her Pancham, and the small-but-brawny Pokémon was breaking the bars on the cage one by one. Eventually, he broke through enough, and Serena reached in, pulling Gracie out. The little girl seemed awestruck at her rescuer, but immediately turned her head. "Eevee! We've gotta get him outta there!"

"Vui…" The Evolution Pokémon whined.

"Pancham, use Arm Thrust!" Serena ordered.

James looked over his shoulder at the scene. "We've got twerpette trouble at twelve o'clock!"

Jessie turned her attention from the boys to the girls. "Gourgeist, teach that treacherous twerpette not to mess with us! Use Shadow Ball!"

Gourgeist began forming a ball of shadowy energy in her mouth before launching a volley of them the three girls. Serena pulled Gracie close to her chest to shield her from the attack.

"Serena!" Ash cried out.

"Bonnie!" Clemont shouted, also panic-stricken. "Luxray, use Wild Charge!"

Luxray enveloped itself with a sparkling electrical aura and dove head-first through the attacks into the Shadow Balls, protecting the performer and the other girls with his own body. The dust cleared, and while Luxray was still able to fight, he was looking worse for the wear.

Pancham, however, was able to use his glowing arms to smash through the small cage containing Eevee, releasing him. He darted past Pancham and into Gracie's arms. "Eevee! I'm glad you're alright!"

Zerelda grinned madly, squealing loudly. "Aw, yes. Now the party can really get started!"

"Whose side are you on, anyway?" James turned to the over-hyped girl.

Gracie stood up from Serena's arms, dropping her Eevee onto the ground. "Are you ready, Eevee?"

"Vui!"

The mauve-haired girl stepped forward. "Alright, Roserade, are you ready? Use Poison Sting!"

"Eevee, use Quick Attack!"

Roserade leapt up and pointed her arms forward, and began firing purple needles out of her bouquets. But the Normal-type glowed with an intense energy before he began moving forward at a speed that was hard for even Ash to track with his eyes. Eevee slammed into Roserade's chest, knocking her backwards across the grass.

Ash gave the little girl, who couldn't have been older than Bonnie, a thumbs up. "Your Eevee's got some pretty awesome moves! That was a great Quick Attack!"

Gracie's brown eyes lit up at the praise. "Thanks!"

"Are you ignoring us?" Jessie asked, indignant.

"How about we give Team Rocket a little payback for how they treated you?" Ash asked her.

She nodded. "It'll be my pleasure!"

"Pikachu!"

"Eevee!"

"Use Iron Tail!"

Both Pikachu and Eevee leapt forth in unison, and their tails both began glowing with the same power. Pikachu swung his tail into Gourgeist, smacking her from the sky and towards Team Rocket. Likewise, Eevee swung his Iron Tail into Inkay, slamming the Revolving Pokémon back where it came from.

Jessie and James immediately grabbed onto each other, the fear in their eyes freezing them in their tracks as they began to scream. Zerelda, however, began cheering. "Yes! Yes! Bring it on!"

The two Pokémon crashed into Team Rocket and Zerelda, causing an explosion that sent all four of them sailing into the air with all of their belongings with them. "Yes! Yes! A real blast-off! I always love these!" Zerelda cheered.

"You actually like these?" Jessie asked as they flew upwards, ascending.

James gave a calm nod. "There is something soothing and familiar about our method of flight."

Meowth groaned. "The only two lugs I could see enjoyin' this is you guys!"

Alex jumped, watching Zerelda fly off. "Oh, no you don't! Venusaur, grab Zee!"

"Venu-saur!" Extending his Vine Whip up into the air as fast as he could, Venusaur reached for the ankle of the flying girl, wrapping around it. It was with a forceful tug that Zerelda was removed from the blast-off she was enjoying with Team Rocket.

"We're blasting off again!" shouted Team Rocket as they quickly sailed higher and higher into the sky.

The girl, dangling by her ankle was brought back to earth, hanging over everyone's heads for a moment. Her hat fell off her head and onto the ground as she hung upside down, looking at the group of people and Pokémon surrounding her.

Alex rolled his eyes. "Zee, _why_ did you do that?"

Zerelda giggled. "Why, for fun, silly! Wasn't that game a blast?"

"Game?!" Clemont could hardly believe this strange girl's attitude. "You kidnapped someone, battled us and it was a game?!"

Zerelda looked at the crowd again. "I mean… yeah, isn't it always?"

Alex sighed again. "You'll have to excuse her, Clemont. She's a little disconnected from reality."

"Clemont?" Zerelda parroted. "Isn't that-"

"-The kind of thing we should _talk_ about before we continue?" Alex interrupted. "Yeah, totally. Set her down, Venusaur."

Venusaur grunted a reply and gently sat Zerelda on the ground. While he did, Clemont raised an eyebrow. "Do you three know each other? I mean, besides Alex and Gracie being siblings…"

"We sure do," Alex said. "Zerelda's something of a friend. We've been travelling together for a little while now."

"Then why was she helping Team Rocket?" Bonnie asked. Dedenne also chirped in response.

Zerelda laughed. "C'mon, it was just a game, right? It's not like they were _really_ Team Rocket."

The four familiar travelling companions all gave each other exasperated looks.

"In any case," Serena said, breaking the tension, "I'm glad we were able to rescue Gracie!"

Gracie gave the whole group a bow. "Thank you all so much for saving me," she said. "Except Zerelda."

"Hey!" she snapped.

"You did kinda help kidnap her," Alex sighed, reminding her. "Why were you two there in the first place?"

Gracie gasped. "That's right! I almost forgot! We were chasing him! He's here, too?"

"Who's here?" Ash asked. "Who were you chasing?"

"It's that bully, Jackie! He wanted into Aurore's lab!" Gracie exclaimed.

Alex paled. "Jack Dalton? The scientist?"

Even Clemont was being pulled in. "Wait, who is this Dalton man? I've never heard of anyone with that name."

Alex, Gracie, and Zerelda all froze and looked back at Ash and his friends. After a beat of silence, Bonnie spoke up. "You guys better start explain' yourselves."

Before Zerelda could explain anything, though, Alex's hand flew over her mouth, leaving a muffled response. "Uh, can we take five? I need to make sure my friends and I are all on the same page."

"That sounds fine," Ash said. Immediately afterwards, there was a loud rumbling in the clearing, emanating from Ash.

Clemont chuckled. "I guess I'll make us some lunch while you guys decide how best to explain everything. I hope I have enough for so many extra mouths."

"Why don't I give you a hand, Clemont?" Serena offered.

"I guess that means we're setting the table," Ash said, turning back to Alex and the others. "I hope you're hungry? Clemont's an amazing cook!"

The three outsiders nodded and smiled. "Sounds great!" they replied.

* * *

 **I wholeheartedly hope you enjoyed this first chapter! There are a lot of things in this part alone that bring forth a sense of mystery, despite it being formulated like your typical episode, correct? I hope you look forward to the next chapter. Please, if you enjoyed it, feel free to leave a review. I might also answer any questions you have, so if you have those, feel free to ask as well.**

 **Until next time, everyone, catch Pokémon!**


End file.
